Demeter's Kittenhood
by LadieBuggie
Summary: This is basically her kittenhood. How she came to the tribe, why she is how she is, and much MUCH, more. Multi-chap. This is my first thing ever, so sorry if it sucks. I might put up a sequeal because it sorta leaves you hanging.
1. New kitten in town

**DEMETER'S KITTENHOOD**

**(Book One: How Demeter Came to be)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**"CATS"**_

Ok my turn to talk. I'm going to try and update each chapter as quick as I can.

P.S. This is my first fanfic, so please help me out here! What I mean is give some tips and please don't leave harsh criticism for your reviews. I'm guessing I should shut up now and on with the story.

Now Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Felines and Canines, Pollicles, and Pekes, Pugs and Poms, and most important…

Let's give a round of Applause for

The Jellicle Cats

Flashes on applause sign.

Please turn off all cell phones and pagers and please no flash photography it is a distraction to the author.

And now, sit back and enjoy

**DEMETER'S KITTENHOOD**

_**Abby's POV **_

** It was a beautiful night, with the sky filled with brilliant, blinking stars. I was taking my usual evening stroll and I decided to stop at a field to look up at the stars and rest. A lot had been on my mind lately. Many of my friends had gone to what we average people call "the dark side" or they became a "popular". It's not that the popular people are bad it's just that the people who a called weirdos and stuff are usually really talented just like the populars. So why aren't the people who are just the same as the populars, popular? I tried to push the question out my head. Right now was me time. **

** I was just about ready to drift to sleep, when I heard a noise that sounded like it was in pain. I followed the sound. First I walked, Next jogged, And Then sprinted. When I got to the rose bush, I saw tiny curled up black and gold creature. I gasped when I first saw it. The creature might've been covered in blood, but it was gorgeous. I gently picked up the tiny kitten at least I think it was a kitten. And held it close to me.**

** I ran home as fast as my 11 year old legs could carry me. Conveniently my mom was a veterinarian. She would know what to do. **

** I finally arrived at home. Usually I would give our kitten a pat when I came in, but I was in a hurry. "Mom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What?" I heard her call back. "I found a bleeding kitten that hasn't even opened its eyes yet."**

** My mom came storming out of the kitchen. I knew the drill. Step one bring the injured animal into the kitchen and lay it on the table. Step two let Mom do all the work. Step three hope for the animal's survival. **

** Soon Mom was done and she told that it was probably going to make it. I was about to respond when I heard our cat (err, kitten) meowing at my feet. I guess he wanted to meet the new kitten. **

** "Here you go Tommy!" I set down the tiny gold and black kitten. "We're going to need a name for this kitten. "Hmm how 'bout Violet?" I suggested. "Violet it is then!"**

_** Munkustrap's POV **_

__**It's just not normal for Abby to come in and not pet me. I know I'm being selfish, but it tells me that she does love me. There better be a good reason for this. So I sat at her feet in the kitchen meowing in protest, but instead of patting me on the head, she put down a tiny newborn kitten. **_**Might as well check if she's a jellicle. **_**I picked her up by the scruff of the neck and laid her down in my cat bed. I noticed she was curled up into a ball, so I spread her out. She had a pure white chest. (which means she's a jellicle). I also noticed that when she was spread out I noticed that she had been hiding an even tinier kitten that looked just like her. The bigger kitten started to open her eyes. **

** "Hewp me and my sista pwease!" I started to meow as loud as I could. Abby came running into the room. "Mommy, there's another one!" I watched her as she picked up the smaller one. The older one, Violet, came over to me, looking pretty frightened. I tried to console her "You and your sister are ok. These people will help you." She leaned up against me and started to cry. "It's ok. Don't cry. How 'bout I take you to my friends? They're very nice and they will take care of you."**

"**Will dey take caew of my sista?"**

"**Yes I promise."**

"**Okay."**

"**I'll be right back, I need to get some people to help take you there."**

"**Okay. Buh-Bye!"**

** I finally arrived at the junkyard out of breath. "Alonzo I need you NOW!"**

"**Why would you need me?"**

"**Because there's two newborn kittens at my owner's house that Abby rescued and one just opened its eyes!"**

"**Oh."**

"**Well what are you waiting for? Move it!"**

** As we approached my house I saw Violet pacing outside our house, probably waiting for me. "Dere you aw!" We went inside and got her little sister. I put her on Alonzo's back. Violet refused for me to carry her. **

"**I thought you said she just opened her eyes." Alonzo whispered.**

"**She did. She must catch on fast."**

**On the way Alonzo, Violet and I started up a conversation while her little sister slept. "So Violet, what happened to you and your sister?"**

"**Fiwst of awl cawl me Dem-uh-tah. And secund of awl, I don't know what happen'." She seemed to get in a trance when she said the second part."All I know is that at my other sister and I were being scratched to death, my big sister got away, but we didn't. I didn't want Jem-ee-ma to get hurt so I curled up around her to protect her."**

**Alonzo complemented her on that "Why you're a brave little kitten aren't ya?"**

"**Huh?" she looked at him confused."I didn' say anyting." **

**Alonzo and I shrugged. Apparently she was some sort of magical cat or she didn't feel comfortable talking about it.**

** We arrived at the junkyard to find hugs and welcomes. I think Demeter was getting overwhelmed. Suddenly Bomburlarina jumped on her screaming "Sissy!" At first Demeter was startled then she hugged her back. They both started crying and smiling and giggling.**

"**I missed you! How is Jemmy?"**

"**Fine."**

"**Did 'he' hurt you much more?"**

"**Well…" Her voice trailed off. **

"**Ahh I see."**

****

** And scene. Hey can you people do me a favor? Just press that pretty button down there and tell me what you thought. Then submit it. Thanks. And if I get a lot then I might just update quicker. ;p**


	2. Vicky's plan

**I'm back for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing on fanfiction if I owned CATS?**

* * *

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" And Demeter Wins Again!" Tugger boomed.

"Pinned" Demeter said with a smug look on her face.

"Grrr, I'll get ya this this time." Munkustrap pounced onto Demeter.

Small Vicky had been watching from a distance, staring at her life long crush. She held her crush scrapbook. Whenever she missed Munkstrap, she would open up her scrapbook and see pictures of him. _I'll never be able to have him, _Victoria thought, _at least not until the that golden princess is gone_. Soon a devious plan popped into her head, but she needed help. And she knew just who to ask. Her brother. "Macavity! I need you NOW!" She found the soon-to-be tom lounging on the TSE 1 car.

"Wazzup Squirt?"

"I need your help."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I'll tell you." Victoria told her plan to Macavity.

"Um, that seems like a very grim idea for an innocent little kitten."

"I guess I should've asked for Bobby's's help"

"NO!I mean, no you shouldn't." Macavity's identical twin brother sometimes went overboard with plans sometimes. "Ok, so, let's get started."

* * *

_At Munkustrap's and Demeters' owner's house_

"Hi there Vi! Hello Tom! Hi Ebony!" Demeter, Munkustrap and Jemima had just got back from the junkyard. "I have something for you Tommy and Violet." Abby pulled out a gold and silver thing which she broke apart. "Here since Violet is gold, she will have the silver one, and since Tommy is silver, he'll have the gold one. Violet has Dale and Tommy has Chip." Abby had got the things at a disney store. It was a best freinds thing, she figured she would get it for Demeter and Munk because she thought they were a match made in heaven. Abby clipped the two puzzle pieces onto their collars. "A match made in heaven."

"Aww. I want one" Jemima moaned."Um, this means that we have to share a cat bed, but you don't." Demeter said.

"Oh, ok!"

"Is your little sister always this agreeable?"

"Most of the time."

"Want to take a nap?"

"Yeah, Jenny is always nagging us about that." Demeter curled up on the ground and Munkustrap curled up next to her.

"You know, if Tugger saw me, he would start teasing me."

"Same with Bomby"

"Ah well, let's go to sleep now."

After they both became quiet, Demeter started purring. Munkustrap eventually fell asleep and when asleep, his arm wrapped around Demeter's shoulder. Soon Demeter fell asleep too. Abby had crept into the room with Jemima trailing not to far behind her. "Aww! That is so prescous! Mom get the camera!" Abby whispered. Jemima saw them thinking _Don't they make the cutest couple. _Demeter soon woke up and realized she was in Munkustrap's embrace, so she scooched closer to him. Now if she wasn't a kitten, she would creep away trying to wake Munkustrap up, but since she was a kitten, she scooched closer and thought _best friends forever, that's us._ She fell back asleep, happy in Munkustrap's embrace.

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder what Vicky's plan is, and how will Munkustrap react when he wakes up. There was some Munku/Dem fluff in there for you. And thanks to my one reveiwer, SummerRose12.**

_**-Meg**_


	3. A Change In Heart

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry I haven't been updating much. I have a lot on my plate. Thanksgiving vacation gave me a chance to daydream more and come up with ideas on what to write for my updates. And I'm sorry that this is short, I try my best. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Rights To CATS. The Rights Are Owned by RUG (Really Useful Group), T. S. Elliot, and The Brilliant Play-writer, Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

* * *

Victoria took her position perched up on Pouncival's rocking chair. She used this spot to spy on people. One time, she found out that Rum Tum Tugger was cheating on Cassandra with Bombalurina. This little secret got the whole junkyard abuzz. Victoria hadn't meant to spill the secret and split up the inseparable duo of Cassandra and Bombalurina, but just had to somebody and she had made the wrong decision in telling Etcetera.

She spotted Macavity flirting with Griddlebone, Brother's girlfriend. "Pay Attention!" Victoria hissed fiercely. The wind carried her message to Macavity. He cursed his little sister for breaking up his, ah, "meeting" with Griddlebone. He waved "Good-Bye" then grudgingly went too his position.

"Perfection! Demeter always comes by that spot. She will be wrapped around Macavity's finger in no time." While Macavity was in position, Plato caught her eye as he walked past Macavity. _Focus Victoria! You like the muscular, stern, Munkustrap. You two will get married, have kittens, and best of all… You will be queen!_ But she still couldn't resist Plato. She hopped down the off the rocking chair and raced over to Macavity to tell him to cancel the plan, only to find Plato asking Demeter to the Jellicle Ball. Demeter said the one word that Plato had longed for, the one that Victoria had been reluctant to hear. The single word tumbled down off of Demeter's lips and rang through the junkyard. Victoria stopped dead in her tracks and scampered back to her family's den in the air conditioner.

She lay sobbing uncontrollably on her pile of blankets. "It's not fair! Just not fair! She already has Munkustrap on a string and now she has Plato too! It's not fair!"

Her mother came into her room and rubbed her back. "I know it hurts honey, but think of this as one more broken heart closer to finding your special someone."

"Mom, two things, One: You got that from Wizards of Waverly Place and Two: Cats get crushes, but when they fall head over heels for someone, they're the one and that is how I feel about Pla-ha-tooooe!" Victoria wailed.

"Okay, obviously I'm not making a difference. Good thing I have a plan B. Girls you can come in now!" Victoria's mom motioned to somecats outside Victoria's doorway that she couldn't see. "I brought your friends for some 'girl talk' to make you feel better. 'Kay?"

"As if that will help me."

* * *

**I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

_-Meg_


	4. Munku Chasing!

**Back! I'm still working on f. p. f. l. (Flower petals for love)'s update. I was bored with working on it, so I started working on this update.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

Jemima couldn't bear seeing Victoria in this funk, so she buried in her paws. Etcetera was a little less bouncy than usual, but was still her old self. And Electra? Oh, old Electra just stood in her spot, the corner. She stared at the ground with a desolate expression, silent as always.

Etcetera and Jemima sat with Victoria on her pile of blankets. Electra stayed in her corner. Victoria had been holding in her sobs, but the dam broke. Tears came flowing out of Victoria's bloodshot, icy blue eyes. The other two kittens on the blankets with her started crying too.

When the kittens had finished their grand waterworks, Jemima made a dating solution that made all of the cringe. "How 'bout ya try ta do out with Mungojerrie."

Victoria shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely, positively not! And besides, aren't he and Rumpleteazer an item?"

"Oh yeah." Jemima thought again.

Etcetera had an idea. "How about Misto?"

Electra's head snapped up at this remark. Her eyes grew wide then became watery, although nobody seemed to notice.

"Hmm… Maybe. Black and white do go together." Victoria pondered.

"Black and brown go together too." Electra mumbled.

"Mmm? What did you say Electra?" All eyes were now on Electra, the thing she hated most.

"Well I, I-" She was at a loss for words. I sort have a crush on him and I think he feels 'ditto.'"

The kittens left Victoria's problem for some juicy gossip about Electra's love interest. "So… How did it happen?" Etcetera urged.

"Well… Wait just a minute! Shouldn't we be helping Tori a new date?"

"Oh yeah," The three kittens chorused.

"Um… Maybe… never mind." Etcetera silenced herself.

"There's always… no." Jemima became lost in thought again.

"I got it!" Electra excitedly shrieked. "Munkustrap is now available!"

"That's right! Munk and I can still be together!" Victoria's face brightened at this thought.

The four friends cheered and scurried out of the den. "Okay! We will split up to find Munkustrap! Meet at the tire in an hour. Now GO!" Victoria demanded.

Etcetera was caught in the middle of a game of hide-n-go-seek, Victoria got lost in the neighboring forest, and Mistoffelees had grabbed a passing-by Electra. Jemima had returned to the tire with no progress to find her friends had got caught up in something. She groaned then went to go find her friends.

She found Etcetera hiding in a bush hoping that her brother, Tumblebrutus, wouldn't find her and embarrass her in front of Pouncival. Jemima knew that Etcetera wouldn't budge unless she was found. "I found you!" Jemima exclaimed.

Etcetera squealed and came out of her hiding place. "Okay Etcy, we need to find Tori and Ellie."

"I think I heard somecat shouting for help somewhere by the woods."

"Probably Tori. Everlasting Cat knows she can't walk five meters without getting lost."

While they were crossing through the clearing of the junkyard, the duo heard a racket coming from Mistoffelees's pipe. The kittens peeked their heads inside to see Electra and Mistoffelees making out. The intruders backed away with horrified expressions on their faces. "Uhh… Well… I guess Electra's 'occupied.'" Jemima said quietly.

The two found Victoria pacing screaming herself hoarse. "Finally somecat who will help me!" The trio padded to the Junkyard singing a new song the called "Munku Chasing."

_Munku, Munku, chasing Munku..._

_Munku  
Chasing  
Munku  
Chasing  
Munku  
Chasing  
Munku_

Chasing!  
Chasing!

Munku,  
Munku  
Chasing  
Munku  
Find Munkustrap  
Do or die!

_Munku!_

Munku!

Munku!

Munku!

Munku!  
Munku!  
Munku!  
Munku!  
Munku!  
Munku!  
Munku!

_Munku, Munkustrap!_

**The song was "Book Report" snippits of certain characters singing certain parts. I'm not going to tell you the musical it is from because I want you to find out. Have a happy holiday vacation to those who are on vacation like me.**

_-Meg_


	5. Snowball Fight!

**This is a special Christmas chapter as a gift from me to you. Demeter and Plato are drifting apart with the fact that their owners' houses are far apart, mistletoe problems, and Demeter is falling in love with someone else, Plato may be too. **

Demeter's nose was pink from the piercing cold, but she didn't notice. It had been almost a month since Munkustrap and Victoria had hooked up. The toms and queens were having a snowball fight. If you got hit, you were out and if you were out and your team hit somebody on the other side, you were in. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for somebody to come to her aid. Finally, Pouncival was hit, therefore out, and she, in. She ran into the battlefield and searched for shelter from constant fire. She spotted the fort and stepped inside. She searched for a firing station. At last she found one and claimed it. The snowballs were ready. She aimed, and then fired at Plato, who had called her a prissy little queen who couldn't throw a snowball more than one meter. Oh, she was going to show him, she was going to show all of them.

"Hey Plato," Munkustrap hoarsely shouted. "Do you think we could switch stations?"

"Sure," Plato yelled back. "I'd be happy to!" Plato knew Demeter was out to get him, so he kept switching stations and any offer to switch, he took.

"Tha-Mphf," Munkustrap was positioned at Plato's station now and received a blast of snow. He shook his head and trudged back to the girl's prison, which Mungojerrie had just got him out of. "You owe me one Plato!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Plato just laughed.

Demeter looked to see if she had hit her targeted object, expecting to see Plato lumber off the field, but whom she saw was not Plato, it was Munkustrap. "Oops." She squeaked.

After the snowball fight, the kittens came in for some warm milk. Munkustrap was shivering from the glob of snow Demeter had hit him with. She approached him slowly, for she had not told him it was she who did it. She plopped down next to him, nearly sloshing her milk on him. He flinched. "Hey Munkustrap?"

"What?" He replied harshly.

"Um… about the snowball fight…" Demeter started.

"Oh are you going to make me relive it again just to humiliate me?"

"No, it's just that I was aiming for Plato and it accidentally hit you when you were changing stations."

"Oh. I'm sorry that I snapped at you, it's just; everyone's taunting me and bullying me about it. The boys are blaming me for their loss and the girls are asking if I want to join them because what happened out there was so 'unmanly.'"

"I didn't-"Demeter was cut off

"Hey sweetheart!" Victoria had spotted Munkustrap and came to sit next to him. "What's going on here, a little 'chat?'?"

"No honey," Munkustrap gave her a little peck on the cheek. "Demeter and I were only talking about the snowball fight."

"Aww, my little tom very brave in that battle, even if you did get hit with a pile of snow." Demeter snickered at what was.

"Hey!" Munkustrap complained.

"Gotta go, Plato wants me to come meet him in the other room. See ya guys later!" Victoria left Munkustrap and Demeter.

"I'm going to go see what Tugger and Bombalurina are up to, 'kay?" Demeter stood.

"'Kay." Munkustrap answered. As Demeter left, he noticed that she was developing a seductive swing in the hips, not as noticeable as her sister, Bombalurina's, sway. He jerked himself out of this trance and reminded himself she was dating Plato and he was dating Victoria. He sighed slumped against the back of the couch.

"What up bro'?" Macavity was slouched next to him.

"Ahh! Oh my Everlasting Cat! How in Heaviside do you do that?"

"Yeah… I can teleport."

Munkustrap gaped

"Either way… So what's your problem?"

"Well I'm dating your little sister, but I'm in love with someone else." Munkustrap looked down and rubbed his neck.

"Well don't you even _think _ of cheating on her!" His eyes flashed red.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. The girl I like is actually in a relationship.

"Now who would that be?"

Munkustrap raised his eyes and met Demeter's. She sent a small wave and flashed a smile then was asked a question she hadn't been listening to. "Ah… I see. Demeter. She's a catch, but not as big as her sister, Bombalurina. _She's_ a really catch." Macavity commented. "Well all you have to do is-" But they were interrupted by Demeter running out, crying. "Umm… akward. As I was saying-" But Munkustrap didn't hear the rest, he was already out the door chasing Demeter.

He found her in the den she shared with her sisters, crying her heart out. She heard the floor creak. "Go away." She moaned.

"Demeter," Munkustrap approached her. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

"No?"

She let out a little chuckle. "Of course I'm not alright. I saw Plato kissing Victoria. And he- he-"

"He what Demeter?"

"He was enjoying it!"

"Well that gives me an excuse to use the lecturing talent that my father gave me against Victroia."

Demeter made a small smile. "Macavity would kill you."

"Eh. He knows I used it for a good reason." Munkustrap sat down next to her in her huddle of blankets. Their eyes met. Munkustrap's brown ones looking into Demeter's green ones. The moment was right. Both leaned in and they locked what seemed like an endless kiss. Demeter pulled away.

"Munkustrap, I don't like Plato anymore."

"And I don't like Victoria."

They both got up simultaneously and walked out of the den, paw in paw.

**This is my favorite chapter by far! I was going to make it about when Jemima didn't have the Christmas Spirit and she was explaining it to Demeter in song. The song was going to be "Where Are You Christmas" in the Cindy Lou Who version.**


End file.
